warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raelic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Trivia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bluestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shimmercloud (Talk) 04:59, August 11, 2011 Ohai :) HI! HI! HI! :D Feel free to...do anything. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 19:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) *Goes crazy* ~Breezewhisker~ 04:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea what you just did,. But...yay :D =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 15:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Er... hello? Helllooo :) Shimmercloud told me that I had to say "hi." So... here I am... saying it... I guess I'll go now... Palesparrow 16:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)*ThisIsPalesparrowThatAwesomePersonYouWantToBe* *scared* You can't see me, because I'm invisible :P And I know it's you. I've been WIKISTALKING! Palesparrow 22:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC)HolyCrapIt'sPalesparrow Admin So I probably can't, but how do you become Admin? SilverSky101 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 If it's not too much to ask... Hey! You! I know you don't come on here anymore, and you're probably busy, or lazy, but it's summer now, so I was actually hoping you could make a charart for Bramblestar. I know you're good at drawing tabbies (and everything else), and it's not like I'm telling you to finish the elder lineart anymore. I've given up on that xD Anyway, if it's not too much to ask, can you pleeeeease make a charart for Bramblestar? Thanks. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 00:01, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. But you should still make Bramblestar. :D Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 00:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: I promise you, nobody needs them XP It's okay, because there isn't really anyone on right now at all. I feel like we get random waves of users at times and they all leave at some point. But it's okay. Hang on to those admin rights for now, and I'll give them to someone else if someone else ever comes. xD 19:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi durr Oh gosh you must of been really bored. Thanks for editting haha ^^ 00:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you <3 Hi, Breezey. This is Bramblewind, your old apprentice. As you've already seen in Cloudskye's announcement, I've been banned for being a "COPPA violator". That's why I'm telling you this on my own talk. Before I left, I wanted to apologize for not being active enough, and to thank you for the valuable information you have taught me. You're an amazing charartist, and you're very friendly and nice in general. I hope you can be my mentor when i come back in november, neither underage nor quick to speak- or type, i should say :] I really wish I could have you as my mentor longer and get to know you more :3 <3, Bramblepaw (talk) That's okay, it's following the law :) If you're in charge here, my bday is October 12, so may you set the unblock date to the 13th of this year? That'd be awesome. I'm glad you understand :3 So yes, that'd be great if we could continue via email. It's quin.public8@gmail.com. I'll make sure to check it regularly! 04:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC)